1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, storage media having an information processing program stored therein, information processing systems, and display range control methods, and more particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing system, and a display range control method, in which a display range displayed on a display device is controlled using a detection result by a gyroscope as an input.
2. Description of the Background Art
Until now, there have been devised game apparatuses using an acceleration sensor and a gyroscope. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-308756) discloses a game apparatus using an input control device including an acceleration sensor and a gyroscope. This game apparatus controls a sword held by a game character in accordance with movement of the input control device. Specifically, data representing an action of wielding the sword is generated based on an output from the acceleration sensor, and data representing an orientation of the sword is generated based on an output from the gyroscope.
In a system using an input device including a gyroscope, an operation of moving the input device can be used as an input. Accordingly, it is convenient for the user to use the input device to, for example, perform various operations such as an operation of specifying a position on a display screen and an operation of scrolling up/down an image. However, in Patent Document 1, the output from the gyroscope is used only for controlling the orientation of an object (sword) within a virtual space, and therefore the output from the gyroscope cannot be used for various operations.